


[殤凜] 遺

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 沒梗的人生好痛苦……只好舊梗換人玩了(P'_`)q這次輪到殤不患失憶了！





	1. Chapter 1

早晨陽光明媚，天色從瑩白漸層至靛青，一點也沒有昨夜降下強雨的痕跡，但多虧那場雨空氣因此比前幾日來得清晰。凜雪鴉腳步輕盈，似是十分享受這樣的一個好天氣。他來到殤不患房門前，昨日眾人相約在此一起用餐，以些微浮誇的方式將兩片對開門板同時往左右推開。

「兩位大俠早！」相較以往的悠然，凜雪鴉語調中充滿對今日趣事的期待。

浪巫謠並沒有對來者的異常做出任何反應，僅是抬頭看了眼便繼續對付整桌的清粥小菜。倒是殤不患把視線停留在凜雪鴉身上許久，欲語還休的樣子。

「請問……我們認識你嗎？」這一開口，換成浪巫謠半張著嘴，裡頭還有咀嚼到一半的脆瓜。他愣怔得看著殤不患既認真又困惑的臉。

「殤大俠是跟誰打賭要作弄在下嗎？」笑容勉強凝滯在臉上，全因自己已經知道這個問題的答案，從那樂師的表情就可以判斷出來。多問這一句，大概是意識裡多少存在著些許期望吧。期望這只是個玩笑。

殤不患回頭望向浪巫謠尋求幫助，對方身旁的琵琶先替還沒反應過來的人開口。

「這人是你來東離後認識的，雖然你好像拼命地想甩開他，但他總是神出鬼沒地出現在你身邊，於是最近才一起同行。」聆牙如此陳述，凜雪鴉沒什麼要反駁的。

「欸？怎麼會有我們甩不開的人？」若不是知曉這名西幽人演技拙劣，見這誠摯的反應誰能不拍手叫好。「而且從西幽到東離，我不是一直都跟巫謠在一起的嗎？」

「你聽到啦，煙槍混蛋。」聆牙一向不會缺席能讓掠風竊塵尷尬的場面。

凜雪鴉看著自己的右手描繪著身旁門閂並思考著，臉上似笑非笑。「既然殤大俠覺得是如此，那便作是如此好了。」說完隨即將門扉闔上，行事果決令他錯過浪巫謠試圖叫住人的神情。

-

自回到房內，凜雪鴉已經燒盡數包煙草。他遙望窗外再稀鬆平常不過的景色，聽著那從房間步行至櫃檯、再離開客棧進入至鬧市裡的對話聲，消磨心裡一股從未有過的情緒。

「他生氣了嗎？」

「有可能吧，誰知道。」

「我們很熟嗎？」

「這就難說了。」

「那這樣……我們應該還是以安置魔劍目錄為優先？」

「我是覺得先把那傢伙放著也無妨啦，畢竟他若要跟來隨時都會出現。」

「嗯，那我們就出發吧。」

「殤。」

「怎麼了巫謠？」

「不，沒什麼。」

「話說我為什麼唯獨忘了那個人的事情？」

那是凜雪鴉聽到殤不患說的最後一句話。

不知道自己現在是什麼樣的表情？疑問在腦中閃現，而他沒有去探尋那個答案。

-

當凜雪鴉再次想起殤不患時，已經是九個月後的事情。

他當然沒有去數過那是多少個日子，只是當他再度聽聞殤不患的名字時，才發現從那時的初夏已經來到了冬末初春的時節。雨水剛過，大概就是九個月了吧。

那日在菓子亭下歇息，羊羹被他切成八等分，小廝剛送來的茶水還蒸騰著水氣。「刃無鋒」這個稱號就在此時突然鑽進了耳裡，是從亭內另一組客人那傳來的。除了菓子師傅與小廝，這裡也就只有他們三名客人而已。他們兩人用著不大不小的音量談論著，不怕被其他人聽見內容不說，語調裡彷彿還帶點炫耀的成分。印象中那是兩名專門跑腿送信的，但凜雪鴉並沒有回頭求證。

「耿奚表哥說他上次遇到的麻煩就是被那名叫『刃無鋒』的大俠給解決的！」

「『刃無鋒』？那一人剿滅玄鬼宗的『刃無鋒』？很久沒有人聽聞他的事蹟了！」

「而且耿奚表哥傳書來說，大俠下個目的地就是來我們鎮！叫我們如果有什麼難處，趕緊把握機會去求求他。算一算大略就是這一兩天會到了，你也知道我們這窮鄉僻壤只有那麼一間客棧，要堵人可好堵了！」

「那是啊！你不是有個常來鬧事的表甥嗎？這不正好？」

凜雪鴉放下剩餘的三口羊羹，茶也沒喝就起身離開。他覺得這家羊羹走味了，與他初訪時吃到的已相差甚遠。

這城鎮雖小卻集全他平日所需的店家，賣煙草的、賣藥材的、賣布的、做裁縫的，以及那家曾經是心頭好的菓子店。恰好那時冬日犯懶，索性租下一個還能入眼的院落住下。當然愉悅還是要尋的，但交由下面的人把獵物引到附近即可。因此就這樣在此渡過了幾旬，也是時候離開了。

凜雪鴉回到宅內收拾東西沒多久，煙缽裡的草倒是燃盡了大半。其實需要帶走的東西不過三樣：牛角梳、部分由晶石製成筆桿的墨筆，以及掛在床頭的舒眠香囊。這些都是簡單包裹放進行囊即可的東西，因此乍看之下凜雪鴉就只是在各個廂房內踱步罷了。輕嘆口氣在心中，他放下那個陪他玩了整個冬季的魯班鎖，走出樓房來到庭園裡。天上雲彩逐漸染紅，距離黑夜尚有一個多的時辰。凜雪鴉提氣飛上屋簷，前往那間鎮裡唯一的客棧。

儘管在進門前就已經知道沒有人在房內，他仍將每個舉動都降至最細微幾近無聲的程度。打開房門，一籃熱騰的燒餅被莊重地擺在檜木圓桌上，等待著貴客蒞臨。想必這鎮上有事相求的人不止菓子亭下那名跑腿的。他走近那賄賂品，凝視半晌後動手斯下一角，卻又在放入口中前猶豫了須臾。上好麵粉香氣四溢，芝麻味點綴其中；凜雪鴉最終還是吃下了那一角燒餅，但他仍舊不懂怎麼會有人鍾愛於這麼庸俗的口味。

-

高聳林木的嫩葉在旭日西下後似乎又要結起白霜。殤不患和浪巫謠踏著被融雪浸潤的泥地穿梭在林木間，這區的樹木皆有雄偉板根屈蟠於地，崎嶇難行，不得不提氣行走，好加快進程。原先見地圖上的距離他們認為下個鎮落很快就能抵達，錯估了這之間竟會遇到這般窘境，以至於太陽下山都還沒能進城。在冰冷寒夜裡野營可不是什麼明智之舉，這也是兩人選擇多花些氣力也要趕到鎮上的原因。

在這樣的昏黑森林裡，殤不患卻忽見東北東方一棵巍峨樹幹旁現出一抹不自然的白。

有著銀白長髮的人身體緊緊倚靠在主幹上，他緩緩將重心放低，謹慎地從壟起的巨根上下來。對方這才留意到有人迎面而來，於是抬頭辨認來者，發現竟是自己曾經熟識過的人。有些意外又有些不意外。他心想：如果可以，多希望不是在這種時機點遇到久違的那兩人。

「唉呀，想不到會在此巧遇兩位大俠。」凜雪鴉身上的白衣不如以往淨白，顯得臉上的笑容有些狼狽。浪巫謠忖度怎樣的情勢才會令那東離大盜額上輕汗、動作沉緩。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」殤不患想著自己前些日子才提起這個人，想不到會在這種時候遇上。雖僅見過一面，但不難看出對方也是急於前往某處。

「在下於那座山峭上有間屋子，正打算去取些東西。」他指向兩人身後不遠處的峭壁，一簾瀑布自頂端傾瀉而下。「見大俠這個時刻還在趕路，想必是急忙要去黃櫨鎮吧。那已在不遠處，就不耽誤兩位大俠了。」凜雪鴉將自己倉促的告辭合理化，令殤不患除了應聲外來不及做其他反應。他躬身過後便繞過二人一琴，繼續他的路途。

天色已經黯淡下來，沒有時間多做其他念想了。

-

與凜雪鴉別離沒多久，殤不患依稀可以瞧見城牆的上緣了。樂師卻在此時駐足並開口喊住了他。

「怎麼了，巫謠？」殤不患停下腳步，回頭望向叫喚他的人。他知道樂師這個時候開口，必定是要緊事。

「他的真氣正在消散。」浪巫謠指的是方才他們遇上的那個人。

「你也注意到了，所以我的感覺沒有錯……」輕搓額際，這向來是殤不患遇到麻煩時會有的反射動作。

在兩人還沒討論出個定案時，不遠處傳來一位女子的聲音，她氣勢洶洶喝道：「給我仔細地搜，他絕對不會跑遠。」


	2. Chapter 2

將時間往前推移，正當凜雪鴉嚥下一口餅而想倒杯熱茶來潤喉時，陡然覺察一眾人馬正往此地聚集，一路喧騰著刀鎗劍戟的霍霍聲響。他探身確認窗外的情勢，一翻身就凌空躍至三里外的屋簷上，落地時雖感到身體些微有異，但身後的暴亂並不允許他停留細思，於是他翩然轉身踏進市集，隱身到人群之中並繞行回宅院裡撿拾行囊。

拎著行囊布包，凜雪鴉轉眼間來至花街，這裡是最接近城牆的鬧區，尤其傍晚時分想來此忘卻白日憂愁的尋歡酒客不少。眼利的佳麗都注意到這名來者身價不凡，紛紛簇擁過來招呼。他逐一謝絕鶯燕的邀請，轉進一條狹窄的死巷準備翻牆出城，卻才發覺真氣已在無意間消散大半。

「放棄吧，掠風竊塵。」一幫人迅速地堵去巷弄唯一的出口，說話的領頭女子語氣兇悍不如尋常姑娘家。

「聽這聲音，是筧寒姑娘吧！」凜雪鴉不疾不徐地回過身去。「這次是什麼新把戲，我相當有興趣呢。願聞其詳！」眼裡的挑釁與當下困境形成對比。

「告訴你也無妨，反正你的時日不多了。」女子雖身著內家裝束，但後頭也是帶了不少體態壯碩的武者。能聚集如此之多的滋事份子，可見此行是經過一番周詳計畫的。「我可是煞費苦心弄來死界的花草。傳聞食入在死界生長的植物就會被迫牽引入界，當一個人真氣散盡之時，便是大限已至。看你方才要走卻又遲疑的樣子，想必是已喪失大半真氣了吧。傳言果真不假。」話說至此，盜賊仍神態自若，彷彿女子說的是他人之事，與自己毫無干係一樣。

「這傳言在下也曾聽聞過，但沒想到竟有人有這番能耐去趟死界還帶著土產回來。」他察看了下手上煙管內的草絲，一派輕鬆。從菓子亭離開後，自己一路抽著此管煙絲回宅，至今並未更換煙草，食用羊羹後的時間裡也尚無異狀；那麼僅剩客棧裡的那些燒餅能被加料了。凜雪鴉在內心推敲著。「對筧寒姑娘刮目相看了呢。」抬眼與其四目相交，他為對方送上一個近日最真誠的笑容。

「奉承話就少說了。此物沒有解藥，我的目的就只為見你臨死摸樣。」筧寒從沒奢望過掠風竊塵向自己屈膝招降，但實際面對那淡然處之的笑容仍氣得直想跳腳。她纖臂一揮，身後大漢各個一擁而上。

端有煙管的那手皓腕一轉，煙月隨著飄散白羽現回原型。「在下不過單純讚賞，姑娘不受也罷。可惜瀕死之態妳是見不著了。」他出劍迅捷彷彿手上刀劍輕如鳥羽，產生的劍風卻如千斤一般撂倒迎面莽漢，就連身處其後的筧寒都得放低重心、以雙臂遮擋於前才勉強撐下這擊。而當她能夠抬頭重新面敵之時，身著錦衣華服的男子早已消失在死胡同裡。

「可惡的傢伙！到底還存有多少內力這樣揮霍！」事態已全然超出計劃，使筧寒不禁怒喊。

-

岩壁上刻畫著一幅平凡又和諧的農家日常，點綴其中的日星月代表了一年四季的流逝。這樣壯闊的寬幅壁雕出自一名高人之手，他用此作為自己隱世居所的掩護。然數十載過去，樓主駕鶴西歸，發現此地蹊蹺的凜雪鴉在破除入口機關後，便接收下此處。他來到這幅壁雕前並依序按壓機關解鎖，可就推不開必定是暗門的地方。

為了將內力用在抑制真氣的流失，他步行至此全憑體力，因此所感受到的疲憊比以往還要多上不少，當然真氣不斷地流失也可能是增加疲憊感的因素之一。凜雪鴉抵著暗門思量：這下該怎麼辦呢？後頭的人不用多久就會找到此處，憑目前殘存的氣力若要改往其他棲身之處，就算是離此最近的居所也已遙不可及。

正當凜雪鴉想拿出煙月，吸煙沉澱躁動的思緒好仔細忖度接下來的打算時，一隻臂膀忽地從背後越過自己肩頭將暗門推開。他回過頭，發現來者是稍早才拜別過的西幽浪人與樂師琵琶。

為了推開暗門殤不患近乎抵住凜雪鴉背部，因此他從極近的距離接下對方回首剎那充滿殺意的赤眸。「我見你需要幫把手的樣子。」他急忙解釋，意識到自己的失禮也趕緊後退一步。

「是如此沒錯……」凜雪鴉將已鬆動的大門再推開些。早已知道自己的功力流失大半，但被人如此近身接觸卻還毫無意識，已不知是多少年前的事。比起受到威脅的餘悸，更多的是久違的挫敗感。「這時候不說『請進』似乎過於失禮，兩位請隨我進來歇息吧。」斟酌片刻後，凜雪鴉側身邀來者入內。

沿著漫長岩梯的拾階而上，終於來到作為前廳的石室內。昏暗的空間僅能憑傾瀉進房的月光辨別室內擺設，一扇扇手掌大的窗口能提供的光線有限。為了掩蔽才會把口開得如此小，從外看來就只是幾個岩縫罷了，再加上外牆茂密的攀藤植物，使外人看不出這峭壁上居然隱藏了一幢窄房。不大的房室裡傢俱也相當簡單，一座置物櫃靠著牆壁擺放，上頭陳列了數個晶岩奇石，其餘只剩廳堂正中的一張圓桌兩把椅。這裡的廳房從側面看會如「之」字型朝上延伸，而凜雪鴉則睡在最上層的臥室，他在招待茶水時如此簡介。

「在入廳的下層有個活水池，其泉水引自一旁的瀑布，若是兩位想要洗漱或用水的話可以到那取水。這茶水也是從下頭取來的。」凜雪鴉為此處並無常備糧食致歉，不過殤不患並不介意，身為飄泊在外的旅人都會多備吃食，能有屋子遮風避寒已相當足夠。「客室就在上層，再往上就是在下的私人空間了。」凜雪鴉在告辭前如此說道，言外之意就連樂師的琵琶都明白。

「那是什麼態度？也不想想我們是為了誰才沒進城而來到這的，還沿途幫他擊退多少追兵？」在確認對方走遠後，聆牙忿忿不平地抱怨著殤不患對凜雪鴉過分客氣。

「算了吧，聽你們說這盜賊多心高氣傲，他沒剩多少氣力還親自備茶水端杯子呢！」殤不患又重新添了一杯茶水來喝，像是幫琵琶喝茶好降降火氣。真如他與樂師所感受到的，對方的真氣以不尋常的速度自體內流散，一般這種情形大多已面容憔悴、病得不輕，可凜雪鴉看上去僅是需要點休息的樣子，行動還算自如。

「這倒是真的沒想過能有被煙管混蛋端茶的一天。」回想起那畫面，琵琶又咯咯笑起來。

喝過茶水、咬完燒餅後，西幽二人在取水處裝水，還順便揉條浴巾，擦拭去一日路程的疲倦。他們準備臥床休息，浪巫謠卻見殤不患還坐在床沿遲遲沒有躺下。聆牙問對方怎麼了，殤不患說他還是上去看看便起身離去。

客室上層是一個擺滿中藥格櫃的廳房，那彷彿無限延伸的田字格抽屜卻有的開有的關，凌亂得像是有人急於翻找東西一般。而再上一層就是最頂層的臥室了。與其他廳室不同，一道寬敞的裂縫就開在床榻前。看那洞外的景致，就能夠理解為何要在此處冒著風險鑿開那麼大的破綻給敵人，只因那水光雲影值得。殤不患見凜雪鴉搬了張椅凳在窗前吸著煙。

「你還好吧？」忍下嘮叨人身體不好就不要抽煙的衝動，最後選擇說了這句。

「是浪大俠請您上來慰問在下的嗎？」凜雪鴉微偏過頭看著對方問道。臉上的笑容或許依舊，但殤不患還看出其他說不出是什麼的情緒在其中。

「啊？」可這前文不對後語的，令他反射性地皺眉。

「沒什麼。」凜雪鴉嘆笑出聲。「在下沒事，殤大俠無需掛懷。」語畢，視線又重回那片春夜景致。

「時間也晚了，大俠不早點歇息嗎？」見殤不患許久不出聲也無動作，他開口詢問。

「好吧，你沒事我就下去了。」摸上後腦，別無計策的殤不患只好轉身離去。

「在下很高興能夠再次見到殤大俠。」

聽聞此言殤不患連忙回首。雖已離對方有段距離，但殤不患確信自己看見一波水光在凜雪鴉的眼裡蕩漾。

-

晨曦輪轉世界一圈又重回此處，峭壁底部的岩雕蒙上朝霧，眾人再次打開機關暗門。從內部拉動暗門輕鬆多了，不需幫助凜雪鴉就能獨自開啟。可看他的臉色，那雙唇瓣似乎又白了些。殤不患並不相信凜雪鴉沒事這種鬼話，但他的人生閱歷告訴他，對自尊心高傲的人再怎麼伸出援手也只是徒勞罷了。對他來說，凜雪鴉只是見過兩次面的人；尤其依聆牙所描述的，對方似乎是不會輕易敞開心扉的人，若沒有花時間與心力，很難讓他回握住自己的援手。

「在下還有要事需辦，就只送各位到這了。」他躬身為二人送行。

「嗯，保重。」對於殤不患的祝福凜雪鴉回以一笑。

殤不患轉身離去，浪巫謠仍佇立於原處與凜雪鴉對視。這並不尋常，不過殤不患只當樂師還有話要與「舊識」私下相談，因此沒有特意叫喚，他步行至森林中確保那兩人之間的談話不會被他聽見，才稍作停留等候。

「浪大俠保重。千萬別讓殤大俠迷路了。」凜雪鴉說。他毫不畏懼對方充滿強烈質疑的視線，這讓他回想起與樂師初次相識那時，對方也是用著同樣的目光直盯著自己瞧。

若是旁人，可能不知浪巫謠領會到凜雪鴉話中的意涵與否，他的回覆聲短促到令人懷疑樂師究竟有沒有開口答覆。但凜雪鴉曉得對方明白了，浪巫謠的轉身離去就足以作為回應。他凝視著那個背影，直至橘紅色衣裳隱沒進初春的松柏綠林中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本以為這篇分上下就可以寫完……
> 
> 結果都寫完中了，還是沒寫到叔為何失憶、鴉為何不搞事……(哭)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從上中下篇……又被我拖成四個篇章了……
> 
> 最後一章情節俗套，一度不想寫出來，  
但怕對大家沒有交代所以還是寫了，求大家鞭小力點> <

凜雪鴉送完茶水後，便隨即來到藥房，他依稀記得尚有一方丹藥被留在此處。然而所有屜子都確認過一次甚至以上，就是未見任何丹藥，盡是些等待煎熬的料材。當他發現這是他第三次拉開茯神的抽屜時，他緩慢地將抽屜回推到底，有別於其他半闔半開的屜子們。有別於方才找尋東西的驚疑不定，現下倒已經神安氣定。像是服下了茯神般。

做什麼呢？掠風竊塵並不是怕死之人，這個樣子多難看。

並不是因為貪生才活過百年，僅是百年來都沒有足以威脅自身性命的敵手罷了。這世間又有何令自己留戀的事物，劍道令人失望，玩弄的對象令人失望……還有一日早晨的期待令人失望。

這片窗外的風景何時變得如此令人膩煩了。正當坐於大窗前的凜雪鴉這麼想時，身邊傳來一聲慰問。如果這是西幽樂師給與的憐憫，那還真是令人不悅。如果這是那個人來自下意識的關心……還是令人煩悶。兩者好像並沒有什麼太大的差別，尤其是當確立了兩年的關係在一晚上化為「素昧平生」。

「時間也晚了，大俠不早點歇息嗎？」

但如果……如果他是真的不自覺地給與關切的話，那還真是讓人忒懷念。這輩子也只有殤不患可以不為任何益處靠近凜雪鴉。或許下地獄後還會緬想起這張臉吧，尤其是那雙不被任何誘惑吸引、悟有生之劍的剛毅眼神。

「在下很高興能夠再次見到殤大俠。」尤其在這垂死之際還能再見上一面。

視線回到那片群山流水，才發現許久未見的景致似乎與以往還是有些不同。未來似乎並不是沒有什麼值得期待的，起碼他很好奇這把生之劍可以走至何處。輕勾起的嘴角，是對這凡世最後的不捨。

-

「我們就這樣走了？」聆牙問著自家阿浪，同時也是問著走在前方的殤不患。

「不然繼續待在一個沒有伙食的地方，也不是辦法吧。」見樂師沒有出聲，殤不患便開口回答他。

「這不就表示那傢伙也沒有東西吃嗎？」沒有同情的意思。他只是在想若未來殤不患想起一切，是否能像現在一樣無奈淡然。不過這句話確實起了作用，走在前頭的人因此停下腳步。

殤不患不懂琵琶話裡在引導什麼，為什麼說得像是照顧一個東離怪盜是他的責任一般。煩躁的情緒湧上心頭又不好表現出來。正當他還在試圖領會其中意涵的時候，昨天打跑的那群莽漢這次又帶著頭目出現了。一群人在林間上下跳躍而至，像猴子山大王般囂張跋扈，彷彿昨日倉皇逃跑的人並不是他們。

「殤不患！那晚你喝下忘情水後，這裡就沒你的事了，昨日壞了我的好事是什麼意思！」領頭的姑娘一來就罵罵咧咧的，沒有前言後語，讓殤不患聽得一頭霧水。樂師與琵琶直盯著自己瞧，他簡直可以聽見聆牙問他：不患哥哥何時勾搭上人家姑娘家？

「什麼忘情水？」語氣態度極度不善。殤不患覺得從頭到尾莫名其妙，每個東離人都一副跟他非常熟稔的樣子說話；可對他來說，他僅僅是為了安置魔劍目錄裡的麻煩，帶著浪巫謠來到東離、逃離追緝罷了。偏偏怪盜的事情似乎跟自己脫不了干係，而現在又來了一個忘情水。他是能忘記什麼？

筧寒正要回答殤不患的問題，但一名黑衣部下從遠處高喊屬於他們的捷報：「大人！我們找到他了！」然後才奔到主子面前垂首拜見。「而且剛剛他從窗口拋出他的劍來！」那人激動地說。

「他扔了煙月?!」筧寒與聆牙竟同時驚呼。兩人對此感到一陣噁心。

「煙月是劍？」殤不患覺得他忘卻的事情比想像中要來得更多。聆牙表示他不知道自己沒提過這點。可後來想想，也是覺得沒什麼機緣能讓自己提到煙月是凜雪鴉的配劍。這樣一來殤不患不知道也是正常的。

「慢著，所以凜雪鴉是名劍客……在能用內力控制真氣流動的情況下還失散得那麼迅速，這樣他已經沒剩多少時間了不是嗎！」他還以為怪盜就只是普通的怪盜而已。沒想到竟有武功在身，還是能將配劍幻化作他物的術師。

在場無一人同他驚詫，殤不患從樂師撇開臉的表情得知對方早已知情。

「沒有人在吃下死界的花草後還能脫離死界的牽引。饒是掠風竊塵擁有救命仙丹，依舊挽回不了他的性命。」能夠讓那東離第一大盜賊落得這般境地，如今是她最為驕矜自喜的戰績。「我們走！先不管這些人了！」

「巫謠，她們可以麻煩你嗎？」殤不患語畢，手握琵琶變形成劍的樂師點頭答應。

-

手裡的煙月已無法藉內力維持煙管的型態。將刀劍舉至面前，將鑲於柄身交界處的寶石對向窗外朝陽，輕薄的刀刃似能透光。向下揮舞，折屈後一個轉身，右手緩緩輕撫刀面紋飾。指尖觸碰著上頭的每一彎每一折，眼神專注，試圖將整把刀劍刻畫進腦海中，儘管這已不是他第一次如此細膩品嚐煙月的美。掠風竊塵若要打造形色質量相同的贗品，只需一瞬他便可記下正品的所有雕工細節，但煙月與其他物品豈能相提並論。

即便對殺之劍膩了失望了，他也未曾想過要離開煙月。

「若是能有一口棺材的話，我必定帶著你入土。」凜雪鴉感嘆著。

展步直刺，逼前抵壓，閃身擋後，屈身揮臂。凜雪鴉流水行雲的舞劍姿態，似是將窄室化作成高嶺草原。彎臂退守，直肘進攻。踩壁翻身，蹲地擺勢。

蔑天骸，若是此時凡軀的我應是與你比不了一式。

無生，若是此時俗能的我怕是入不了你的眼界。

你說是吧，殤不患。

收勢合臂，凜雪鴉身軀直挺將煙月舉於胸前。儘管額際的冷汗已經流淌至頸肩，儘管內力盡失只剩一口生氣，他仍昂首望天。琉璃紅睛裡溢滿的是孤傲、清雅與決斷。

「但既然無法帶你走，就讓有能力馭使你的人成為下一任擁有者吧。」話說完，他將愛劍結印後拋入那窗初春的景致裡，不帶留戀。

解下繫髮，躺上床舖，雙手交疊於腹，他輕闔上眼。凜雪鴉知道如今應當騰空一切念想，但那七夕前夜的記憶卻不願放過他。那夜他們纏綿，那夜他們分別。世事從那刻起便不再以往。

-

殤不患奔至泉水傾瀉而下的終點，那扇窗口下方的湍急流水。銀白刀身的尖峰沒入急流中央的巨石上，煙月散發的寒氣在石面凝結水氣昇華為霜，瀑布落下的水花飛濺到刀身附近則凝結為霰。即使成為無人劍煙月仍存有內力驅動著護咒，如同被賦予靈魂那般，彷若一名孤傲冷漠的女子蹲立於絕景中哀慟。

他記得這把劍。

他記得揮舞這把劍的那個身影。

他記得他與之交鋒的那個月夜。

他記得在試探彼此高下後當晚所發生的事。

他記得而後數百個顰笑吵鬧惹麻煩的日子。

還有他們共度的最後一個夜晚——

「你今天回自己房間睡好嗎？」歡好過後提出這種要求，就算對方可能會為此胡思亂想一番，他依然開了這個口。因為明天就是七夕了，他只剩一晚的時間。

「不患已經厭倦在下了嗎？」看這表情果然已經在想了。這陣子凜雪鴉特別黏人，誰知道又是什麼事情讓他如此不安。

「不是！別瞎想那些有的沒的！」不自覺搓揉額際，希望果斷的否定能夠讓他安心一點。如果可以，他也不想在這種敏感的時機點提出令人生厭的要求。

「還是在意浪大俠呢？」巫謠？據所知巫謠已經許久沒有對眼前的人喊打喊殺了，甚至到了睜眼閉眼的程度。為什麼會突然提到他？

「……總之你今天先回去，明天一早我再告訴你緣由。」拼命忍住招認的衝動，拙劣的演技勉強能賣關子而已。感謝對方願意給個面子離去，臉色也不算難看。或許是因為自己現在的窘態逗樂他那興趣異於常人的戀人吧。

他回想起來了。


	4. Chapter 4

輕點急流中的碎石前進，殤不患來到那顆被冰霜覆蓋的大石。他破除劍上護咒，抽起銀刃並朝著昨晚那個洞口一躍而上。

正午之時，陽光並未直射進房，但室內也已經足夠明亮。昨晚被燭光照得昏黃的家具擺件如今都顯露原色，黎色立櫃、黛藍床架、緇色圓桌及玄青椅凳。整個臥房比昨晚更失了溫度，甚至比冬景還要更讓人感到冷冽。

殤不患步至榻前，他掀起輕紗床簾並放下煙月於床鋪上。床上那人唇色紙白，心脈細不可查。披散的雪髮及素薄的單衣，加上原本就白皙過人的肌膚，顯得整個人如同失去了色彩一般。若有他人在旁，怕是要誤以為這是一尊細膩刻畫的磁偶躺倒於此，精緻的五官輪廓沒有任何情緒在上頭。這樣非生非死的存在，如夢似幻。

從魔劍目錄中喚出一把琉璃製的短劍。當殤不患手持其劍，便可瞧見一條如蛛絲般的細線從天而降，穿越山峰、穿透屋頂，繫至床上那人的胸口。對握有琉璃短劍的殤不患來說，這一切還來得及挽回，身軀裡的靈魂還沒被完全帶離。希望已被牽引離開的部分魂魄還沒走遠，運氣好的話就能把人完整救回。若不然……就端看對方眷戀俗世而遺留下來的魂靈是哪些部分了。

凝神運氣，殤不患凌厲斬斷死界與軀體的引線。

-

凜雪鴉走在一片蘆葦田裡。這片蘆葦都高過身長，使人分不清東南西北，可他已經朝著前方走了很久很久。當他意識過來時，是聽見身後有人叫喚他的名字。

他忘了他是怎麼走到這無邊無際的蘆葦田裡，也忘了現在是打算走向何處。但既然走了，繼續走下去必定會有答案吧。忘了自己是被什麼給叫住，僅只回頭瞧了一眼便又繼續剛才的路程。

「凜雪鴉！」

是誰？

「凜雪鴉！」

在下是掠風竊塵。

「凜雪鴉！」

可稱在下鬼鳥。

「凜雪鴉。」

很少聽到有人直呼在下的名字。

「凜雪鴉。」

該不會是過去被在下作弄過的人吧。

「雪鴉。」

停下腳步再度回望，仍是望不著天際的一片秋香色與自己走過的崎嶇小路。

他記得有人這麼叫過他，有那麼一個人。

可是想不起來是誰了，只記得很久沒有聽到對方如此輕喚。這熟悉聲音與稱呼總是伴隨著溫暖和使人心安的擁抱，是他好想念好想念的感覺。

不知道往前的路會通向哪裡，但如果可以，他想得到那個回憶裡的懷抱再繼續走下去。於是凜雪鴉轉過身，用相較於方才更加急促的腳步走回去。

再叫我一次，我會想起來的。凜雪鴉心想。

-

不自主地唔咽一聲，凜雪鴉意識清楚並企圖睜開雙眼，無奈眉頭都皺起了眼皮卻像是被黏合一般紋絲不動。感受到額頭傳來的冰涼，他才發現原本有溫暖的東西觸碰著自己，但後來離開了。眼睛仍然睜不開，似乎有雙手撫上臉頰，拇指輕輕地摩娑眼部及周圍使人放鬆下來，舒解了眉間的皺褶。這次稍稍施點力，睫毛顫動幾下後終於重拾光明。

烏黑長髮參雜進些許白絲，炯亮的曈倒映著自己的面容，留有鬍渣的男子迫近於面前。褐色的粗織布衣上有些噴濺的水痕，仔細一瞧發現對方的髮梢也是溼潤的。對方移開雙掌改握住自己身側的手，頓時，令人感到冬日握有懷爐般的溫暖。

凜雪鴉坐起身，對方配合地讓開空間卻沒有移開輕握的手。那個人坐在床榻邊，雖一語不發但毫無壓迫感，只是靜靜地守候在旁，似乎等待著什麼。

視線聚焦在全身最為溫暖的雙手上，他突然想起對方是那個自己曾經熟識過的人：「殤大俠怎麼在這？」他抬起頭來。「沒記錯的話在下稍早才送殤大俠離開吧？」

殤不患沒有把握現在的凜雪鴉是不是「完好的」凜雪鴉，因此他拿了較為其次的事，以平淡的語氣回答：「我幫你把煙月拿回來。」就像只是在路上撿到遺失物，然後將東西物歸原主般。他一邊幫對方溫暖冰冷的手，一邊用眼神指向放在身旁的劍。

凜雪鴉轉而凝視自己的愛劍，思考著配劍不在自己身邊的原因。「不對。」他蹙緊眉頭回想，竭盡所能釐清混亂的記憶，然後拆破謊言。他剛從前往鬼界的路上被喚回來，而出手挽救自己的正是遺忘「凜雪鴉」的殤不患。「是大俠把在下叫回來了。殤大俠為什麼……」

「別叫殤大俠了！」手不自覺地增加力度，說話聲也不自覺地大起，殤不患不知道自己是哪一點被刺激到。失控怒氣是對過去失憶自己，還是對眼前這個在世間毫無留戀、撒手人寰的人。

將頭先的的驚嚇迅速消化，凜雪鴉轉瞬恢復嘲諷的笑容，然後說：「那在下該如何稱呼您呢？還能怎麼稱呼把在下忘了的您呢？刃無鋒大俠？」

聽見如此疏遠的場面話，殤不患知道自己搞砸了。「……雪鴉。」視線垂落至交疊的手，嘆口氣後他輕喚對方名字，希望能阻止那座正築起的高牆。

「……想起來了？」凜雪鴉將自己的手抽回，這下不論身心都感到冰冷難耐。「什麼時候？」

「在瀑布下見到煙月的時候。」

「是在下的錯。殤大俠都刻意遺忘了，結果竟又被在下的配刀給喚回來了。」

一字一句的揶揄如刀刃般劃上殤不患心口，他知道對方最受傷時總是這麼做。造就雙方都很是難受。「你冷靜聽我說。」這句話也是殤不患說給自己聽的。冷靜下來好好說話。

「在下看起來不冷靜嗎？」凜雪鴉不禁失笑。

「我那夜請你回房不是為了忘記與你的記憶，而是為了這個。」殤不患從胸前的暗袋取出一枚玉珮。

…

那夜七夕前晚，殤不患將凜雪鴉哄回房後，他憑藉著燭光細細打理手中的一枚玉珮。溫白的圓環圈起一隻展翅的長尾山雀，翠碧正好點綴在了羽尾的部分。對著打磨好的晶亮處輕吹一口氣，這東西總算是完工了。殤不患對自己的初次手作品有些滿意。但想著那人身上披披掛掛一堆裝飾，多了塊玉珮說不定會成了累贅，在美感這方面他向來不在行也沒什麼把握。

還在各種高低起伏的情緒裡時，房門傳來幾聲輕敲。隨後門外的一名婢女說：「廊尾那間房的少爺叫了熱水，請我順便也送些過來給您。」殤不患應聲讓對方進來，見她抱了盆水又端了盤酒水杯子。「這是招待二位的，祝二位好眠。」將東西都放妥後婢女解釋，她行過禮就關門離去。

正好口有些乾，殤不患倒了酒，一邊啜飲一邊仔細檢查手上的那枚玉珮還有沒有哪裡遺漏了。幾杯黃湯下肚，倦意也緩緩攀爬上身。殤不患把東西收至胸口暗袋中便躺上榻處，想著稍早還在此處與他翻雲覆雨的那個人，腦裡一一浮現對方的面容。嚐到美味甜品時的滿足微笑，挑釁巫謠找麻煩時的調皮晶睛，捉弄惡人得逞時的桀敖目光，與自己比劃劍術時的伶俐神情，看自己跳入陷坑時的驕滿笑容。以及被人壓在身下欺凌時，垂淚乞憐的失控面容。

一幕幕記憶逐漸淡白，殤不患陷入沉睡。

…

聽聞那晚自己離去後發生的事，凜雪鴉思考良久後哼嗤一聲：「這次真是被那女人算計得準了。」

「當初為什麼不說？」這是殤不患最大的疑惑。為何凜雪鴉不試著讓自己恢復記憶，而是選擇轉身離去。

「那時有浪大俠在旁，已經不如當初相逢的那番場景，在下便覺得不需要了。」要讓人信任掠風竊塵已非易事，何況又是在樂師及琵琶相伴的情況下，怕是花上兩倍時間都不足夠。「何況若真是刻意遺忘，那豈不是更加難堪。已經入身三吋的刀，就不要繼續往內軋入了。過去在下一個人過，未來也能一個人過。」凜雪鴉環抱雙臂像是受冷一般，他撇過頭看向窗外過於刺眼的光亮，如此淡然地說著。

殤不患還在斟字酌句，凜雪鴉忽問：「那女人還在外面吧？」也不等人應聲，徑自轉身就要下床。

他見狀趕緊制止。「慢著！你身體還很虛弱，我替你去就好。」殤不患把自己黑白相接的毛絨圍脖取下並替對方戴上。見凜雪鴉沒有抗拒，他便細心地整理起圍脖，確認沒有空隙會讓山嶺的冷空氣鑽入。「你躺下休息吧。」最後將遲了九個月的七夕禮物塞入對方手裡，然後才起身從岩窗離開。

搓搓手中溫潤的玉珮，他將雙手探入圍脖底下。明明是雙手在汲取著毛領上殘留的溫暖，凜雪鴉卻覺得眼睛暖了起來。他將屬於他的禮物輕碰上唇。

-

一名名比浪巫謠更加壯碩的男子倒臥在地哀嚎，剩下還能動的早已溜之大吉，刀劍模樣的琵琶嘲笑大陣仗的不堪一擊。筧寒做為敢對東離第一怪盜下手的人，自然在膽量上不會輸給供她差遣的漢子們。她很清楚自己在武力上敵不過他們三人中任何一人，但沒有料過這個時間點西幽人竟會出手協助凜雪鴉。此時身受重傷還堅持待在此處，為的就是得到掠風竊塵的死訊罷了，僅此足矣。

伴隨一陣怪風，殤不患踏步而至，面有寒色。浪巫謠遠遠就感受到友人那毫不掩飾的騰騰氣勢。他將吟雷聆牙收回成琵琶，倒退三大步，留下捂住左肩傷口、屈膝跪地的筧寒給他。琵琶雖沒有表情也不敢出聲，但樂師可以感知到對方心中大喊著：不患哥哥化為惡鬼回來了！難不成那煙管混蛋真的救不回來了？

「看樣子掠風竊塵是死了吧……」女子話尚未說完即遭手起刀落，嘲諷笑容凝滯在地面滾動的那顆頭顱上。

「沒死，所以欠死界的命就由妳自己去還吧。」冷臉上沾染了噴濺而出的血液，令人倍感悚懼。

「巫謠，你可以先自己去黃櫨鎮上吃東西嗎？」甩掉拙劍上的腥紅液體，殤不患用袖口一邊擦拭臉上污濁一邊轉身問向樂師。「我隨後就到。」

浪巫謠點點頭沒有異議。殤不患答應叨唸的聆牙太陽下山前就會與他們會合、晚上吃頓好的，兩人才就此短暫分離。

-

殤不患真心想正當地從大門出入，可是並不知道暗門的機關究竟設置在哪、如何開啟。上次他除了推開暗門外，其他一概不知。因此最後還是直接從山嶺上的石洞窗口進入，連門都沒得敲。他實在是不習慣這種隨意進出他人屋房的作風，哪像那個天天從窗外闖入、鑽進他被窩的人。

「怎麼還坐著？」瞧見凜雪鴉坐在床榻邊上的模樣，跟自己離去前沒什麼不同。雪髮隨意披散於肩，下頷抵著膝蓋屈膝而坐，手則是拉著蓋被捂住雙腳取暖。這個樣子在殤不患眼裡像隻受凍的兔子，還是赤眼的那種白兔。

「我在等。」嘴巴藏在黑白相間的圍脖後回答著，導致聲音聽起來悶悶的。「不問我在等什麼嗎？」凜雪鴉對著在身旁坐下的殤不患說。

這種要人猜的回答方式，令殤不患熟悉到不自覺地勾起嘴角。雖然這次他有把握可以猜到答案，但刻意不回答對方，只是把人撈進懷裡揉著。體溫還是很低，但有生氣多了。他撫拍後背、撫拍後腦勺，不時順順對方的細絲長髮。雪髮間飄散出好聞的草本香氣，一如既往。

這些舉動都令凜雪鴉難受，他覺得眼睛又熱起來，熱到受不了。將額際脹痛著的頭埋進殤不患頸肩，但仍無法緩解他的不適；手緊抓住殤不患的衣袖，把對方原本就不平整的衣料抓皺，皺得如同他現在胸口的悶痛糾結。最終還是濡濕了殤不患肩頭的衣服，才好受些。

「不患……」出口的聲音像掉落的琉璃般破碎一地，自己都不忍聽到癟起嘴來。憋好一陣子的氣才繼續開口。「可以、再叫我……一次……」可一句話還是說不好，得費力分成好幾口氣說。

「雪鴉。」殤不患在對方耳邊輕聲的喚著，就怕又把人給趕跑了。懷裡的人顫抖得厲害，他用力地抱緊，緊到像是恨不得兩人合而為一，好止住這惹人傷心難過的顫動。

「幾次都可以，雪鴉。」

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到一個可能沒有說的很清楚的地方……  
雪鴉在冥界路上辨認不出不患的聲音，正是因為他眷戀於世(深愛不患)的部分遲遲沒有被牽引離開，但也因此給了不患把他救回的時間與機會。不患不願雪鴉就這樣離開，然而能讓雪鴉繼續留下(繼續活著)的也只有不患了。
> 
> 原本要當作七夕的文章的……  
但覺得這樣生死未卜好像不適合當節日文，所以後來就算了(ry

**Author's Note:**

> 怎麼寫都覺得過於老梗(´;ω;`)


End file.
